A rectangle is $5$ meters long. The rectangle is also $2$ meters wide. What is its area?
$5\text{ m}$ $2\text{ m}$ 10 The area is the length times the width. The length is 5 meters. The width is 2 meters. Thus the area is $5\times2$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 5 \times 2 = 10 $ We can also count 10 square meters.